Captain Valliant Stormsail
Information A fitting theme for the dashing captain. Name: Valliant "Captain Blood" Cordavor Stormsail. Also known to have used some fake names such as Morgan Shaw, William Goodman, James Gunn amongs many more. Age: his early thirties or late twenties, fairly young for a captain. Class: Buccaneer. A very skilled man with a cutlass, but also a very good aim with his flintlock pistols. Occupation: Pirate and outlaw, sailing his mighty frigate across the high seas with his crew of devious and routhless swashbuckler with mischief in their eyes in search of riches and treasure, plundering merchant vessiles and raiding harbor towns. Social Behaviour: ' ''Smooth-talking scoundrel, mostly very polite and charming towards those he speaks to, mainly women. However he can also be a foul mouthed pirate and can curse like a pack of hardened sailor. He speaks like a full-blown sailor. '''Birthplace: Boralus, the capital of Kul Tiras. Home: His home is onboard his ship, Neptulons Revenge, but he is sometimes seen swaggering around the Stormwind streets gleefully near the Old Town bar or the harbor. Family: Son of the nefarious captain Roger "The Shadow" Stormsail, a truely cruel and nightmarish man that brought terror to the seas for many years. As he died lied on his deathbed he gave the ship and the map to his burried fortune to Valliant, his only son. His mother was the wife of a high stature Kul'Tiras Navy Captain that was seduced and "kidnapped" by Valliant's father. Her location is unknown, even to Valliant. Appearence and features Valliant seems to have a familiar face, especially if you have ever visited the wanted board at most harbors or coast towns. Visible features: This young man has a certain rugged charm about him, having a refreshing sent of seawater and a irresistable smile. He is very handsome, having a sleak yet muscular bodieshape and rather tanned bodie after spending much time out at sea. His hair looks rugged, but contained in a ponytail. The beard also has a somewhat wild look to it, even if it's not to long. You could say he has a very adventurous appearence. Bodie features: He has various tattoos over his strong bodie that all blend togeather nicely. A large sea-snake streching over his right arm from his hand to some of his shoulder and neck. A large tatto of a ship with various decorations around it like waves, bones, lighting and the text "Neptulons Revenge" bellow it. Most noticable might be on his hairy chest; the Bloodsail Jolly Roger, their flag that streches over the left side of his chest and onto his shoulder. Equipment: Often seen with expensive looking cloth on, very much detail and decoration on them, making it rather obvious that he is a rich sailor of sorts. He has two large golden earrings in his left ear and a few rings on his fingers made of silver or gold with engraved skulls, compasses and decorative patterns. His weapons are a very beautifully crafted cutlass with small lines of silver over the shielded handle. Also four very well consealed and reliable twin-barreled flintlock pistol that he keeps hidden on his person. Story To be continued... Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Bloodsail Buccaneers Category:Alliance Category:Buccaneer